Hazel's Birthday Present
by artsybuggy
Summary: Hazel's birthday is around the corner, and Frank has the perfect gift! But will Hazel love it? Frazel fluff! Oneshot, COMPLETE


**Well here it is! My first Frazel fanfic! I hope you like it! (When the song comes up, you should listen to it while you read it. (; )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO, or the song Gold**

Frank was in a panic. He was pacing in a circle on the rug of the Aphrodite cabin. Piper was lying on her bed, fiddling with Katoptris. "Frank, you're overreacting. Hazel will love any gift you give her."

Frank sat on one of the baby blue beds "But what if she doesn't? What if I get her something that reminds her of her past and causes her to cry? I'll be the worst boyfriend ever!" Piper got up, put Katoptris on her dresser, and walked over to Frank. "You still have plenty of time to find a gift." she said trying to console the boy. "I have one darn day!" Frank dejectedly put his face in his hands. "Look, you know Hazel better than me. I know you can figure out something. You don't even have to get her a physical gift. It could be taking her out to dinner or something like that." Frank's head snapped up at Piper's words. He stood up and said excitedly "That's it! I know what I can get her!" Piper smiled. "That's the spirit! What's the gift?" But Frank had already started to leave the cabin and all Piper could hear him say as he left was, "You'll see."

* * *

Hazel was having the best birthday she'd had in years. Campers all over Camp Half-Blood had given her gifts and she'd gotten so many "Happy Birthdays" that she was almost annoyed. Almost. She had just finished dinner and was walking to the amphitheater. The meal was shrimp gumbo and it was delicious. Someone must have known that it was her favorite food and asked Chiron to have it served at dinner. She suspected Nico had something to do with it. Hazel could hear the excited murmur of voices drift from the amphitheater. She entered through the doorway, surveying the crowd searching for Frank. She couldn't find him. Dismayed, Hazel began to walk toward the back of the theater when she hear Piper call to her. "Hazel! Over here!" Hazel turned and saw her friend enthusiastically waving to her from the front seats. She walked over to Piper and sat down next to her with a sigh. "What's wrong? Haven't you had a fun birthday?" Piper asked, offering Hazel a handful of M&Ms. "Well yea. Its just that I haven't seen Frank all day!" Hazel dejectedly took the offered candy and turned her attention to the stage. Chiron walked up to the mic and said, "Greetings campers! I hope you have all had a splendid day! I would like to give a special happy fourteenth birthday to Hazel Levesque!" The crowd cheered loudly until Chiron silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Now we won't be having our usual rendition with the Apollo cabin. Instead we have a special performance! Please welcome The Flame Masters!" There was a scuffle, and then a yelp that sounded suspiciously like Leo, and Percy ran out from behind the curtain. He whispered something to Chiron and ran backstage. "Well it seems that there was a misunderstanding on the name. Please welcome The Shifters!" Chiron trotted off the stage and the curtain rolled up to reveal five figures: Percy with a guitar, Jason with his fingers on a keyboard, Nico behind a drum-set, Leo manning a DJ booth, and Frank nervously holding a microphone. Hazel's boyfriend opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before speaking. "H-Hi. I would like to dedicate this performance to my amazing girlfriend Hazel Levesque. I love you, Hazel, and I want you to know that you're everything to me." Hazel's heart swelled and she heard Piper say "Awwwwww! That's so sweet!" Frank put the mic on its stand and waved at the guys. They started to play.

 **Stand on up and take a bow**

 **There is something there and it's showing**

 **There's no need to look around you're the best we got going**

 **Shout out to the dreams you'll chase**

 **Shout out to the hearts you'll break**

 **Nothing is gonna stop you now**

 **I guess you better be going**

Hazel had never heard Frank sing before. But to her it sounded like the best thing in the world.

 **You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near,**

 **inside of my heart, you're here**

 **Go on, It's got to be time, you're starting to shine**

 **cause what you've got is gold**

 **I know you're gold**

 **Oh, I know I know**

 **I don't even need stars in the night**

 **I found my treasure**

 **All I need is you by my side**

 **So shine forever**

 **Gold, I know you're gold**

 **Oh I know you're gold**

Hazel felt tears well up in her eyes as she listened. She vaguely heard Piper squeal next to her.

 **It won't take you long to get**

 **when you feel like your soaring**

 **So write it all and don't forget, you gotta tell us your story**

 **Shout out to the friends back home**

 **Shout out to the hearts you've known**

 **You gave them nothing but the best**

 **Yeah, and you can tell them your story**

 **You'll never be far I'm keeping you near**

 **Inside of my heart you're here,**

 **Oh it's got to be time,**

 **your starting to shine cause what you have got is gold**

 **I know you're gold**

 **Oh, I know I know**

Piper stood up and screamed, "GO FRANK! WHOOHOOOO! YEA! FRAZEL FOREVER!" Hazel was pretty sure that Piper was having what's called a fangirl moment. But she didn't care. Her eyes were glued to her boyfriend.

 **I don't need stars in the night**

 **I have found my treasure**

 **All I need is you by my side**

 **So shine forever**

 **Gold I know you're gold**

 **Oh, I know you're gold**

 **'Cause what you have got is gold**

 **I know you're gold**

 **Oh I know I know**

 **I don't even need stars in the night**

 **I found my treasure**

 **All I need is you by my side**

 **So shine forever**

 **Gold, I know you're gold**

 **Oh I know you're gold**

 **You're gold**

 **You're gold**

The band finished playing and Frank said "Love you, Haze." The whole amphitheater erupted into deafening cheers as the boys went backstage. Piper was jumping up and down, her squealing almost louder than the applause. She grabbed Hazel, still jumping up and down, "That was amazing! I wish Jason would do something like that for me!" Hazel broke away from Piper's grasp and walked toward the stage. She saw Annabeth talking to Percy and heard her say, "I didn't know you could play guitar, Seaweed Brain!" As soon as she spotted Frank, she ran towards him, jumped into her boyfriend's warm embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you too, Frank. This was the best birthday of my life."

 **Awww! I squealed so many times writing this! I felt like jumping up and down with Piper! When I first heard Owl City's Gold, I instantly thought Frazel! I mean, it fits so well don't you think? I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time! -Artsybuggy**


End file.
